


Untitled Valentine's Drabble

by rosiedoesfic



Series: Valentine's Day Silliness [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedoesfic/pseuds/rosiedoesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A prequel can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/615920">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Untitled Valentine's Drabble

"But on Earth it would be Valentine's Day, Major," Aiden reminded him, aghast. Beside him, Teyla cocked her head and pouted quizzically. "Teyla did and she doesn't even know what Valentine's Day is! In fact - she got, like, twelve. And a post it note. There has to be someone... I mean - even Kavanagh got a card, this morning, Sir! "

"Has anyone seen Stackhouse and Markham?" Bates demanded stomping up to their table and scowling suspiciously when they all shook their heads.

The question had been, 'had they seen them', not, 'Do you know where they are and if they're making like small, fluffy bunnies?'. To which most of the third floor was pretty sure they did have a damn good idea of the answer.

Bates huffed and stomped over to ask the anthropologists.

"Really, Sir... Isn't there anyone? On the whole base?"

John picked up his coffee, "I'm not a romantic," he protested, smiling behind the mug and hoping the flower petals sprinkled over Rodney's bed wouldn't bring him out in a rash.

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/615920).


End file.
